VeggieTales Classics
VeggieTales Classics is a series of previously-released episodes of VeggieTales for both VHS and DVD. Releases 2002 *Rack, Shack and Benny/Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16th, 2002 Reprints) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (June 18th, 2002 Reprint) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (September 25th, 2002 Reprint) 2003 *Rack, Shack and Benny/Josh and the Big Wall!/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 4th, 2003 Reprints) *Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (May 20th, 2003 Reprints) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (August 5th, 2003 Reprint) 2004 *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (February 10th, 2004 Reprints) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (May 18th, 2004 Reprints) 2006 *Are You My Neighbor? (March 14th, 2006 Reprint) *Very Silly Songs! (2006 Reprint) Trivia *The February 2003 reprints of "Rack, Shack and Benny," "Josh and the Big Wall!", "Lyle the Kindly Viking" and "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" include a sneak peek at "The Ballad of Little Joe". *The February 2004 reprints of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" and "Dave and the Giant Pickle" have sneak peeks for "A Snoodle's Tale" and "Sumo of the Opera". *The March 2006 reprint of "Are You My Neighbor?" has minor sound changes in contrast to the original release and other re-releases. Gallery Covers Where's God 2004 VHS.png| Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (VHS) Where's God 2004 DVD.png| Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) God Wants Me to Forgive Them 2004 VHS.png| God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (VHS) God Wants Me to Forgive Them 2004 DVD.png| God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (DVD) Are You My Neighbor 2006 VHS.png| Are You My Neighbor? (VHS) Are You My Neighbor 2006 DVD.png| Are You My Neighbor? (DVD) Rack Shack and Benny 2002 VHS.png| Rack, Shack and Benny (VHS) Rack Shack and Benny 2002 DVD.png| Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) Dave 2004 VHS.png| Dave and the Giant Pickle (VHS) Dave 2004 DVD.png| Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD) The Toy that Saved Christmas 2002 VHS.png| The Toy That Saved Christmas (VHS) The Toy that Saved Christmas 2002 DVD.png| The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD) Very Silly Songs VeggieTales Classics DVD - Front.JPG| Very Silly Songs! (DVD) Fib 2004 VHS.png| Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (VHS) 91uOvorng2L. SY445 .jpg| Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) Josh and the Big Wall 2002 VHS.png| Josh and the Big Wall! (VHS) Josh and the Big Wall 2002 DVD.png| Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) Madame Blueberry 2003 VHS.png| Madame Blueberry (VHS) Madame Blueberry 2003 DVD.png| Madame Blueberry (DVD) Rumor Weed 2004 VHS.png| Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (VHS) Rumor Weed 2004 DVD.png| Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (DVD) King George 2003 VHS.png| King George and the Ducky (VHS) King George 2003 DVD.png| King George and the Ducky (DVD) Esther 2003 VHS.png| Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (VHS) Esther 2003 DVD.png| Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (DVD) Lyle 2003 VHS.png| Lyle the Kindly Viking (VHS) Lyle 2003 DVD.png| Lyle the Kindly Viking (DVD) Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2003 VHS.png| The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (VHS) Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2003 DVD.png| The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (DVD) Promotional Material Veggie Classics Hi-Res Fl (1)-1.jpg Veggie Classics Hi-Res Fl-1.jpg Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:VeggieTales